The Boy Who Selfies
by Potterpandemonium
Summary: Hermione has been showing Ginny the wonders of modern technology and Ginny wants to get Harry involved. A Snapchat drabble on how Ginny persuaded Harry to partake in their first ever selfie together and the hilarity that ensued.


_**A/N: A little drabble in honour of Harry James Potter's birthday. Super cheesy and so Hinny trash but I'm not even mad. I know the title is super awful but I couldn't for the life of me come up with a better one so yeah.  
** **I WILL be posting a new chapter to my Hinny fic Light veeeery soon so if you are a follower of that I promise I have not forgotten about it! :)  
Enjoyyyy :)**_

* * *

Harry was sat on their plush sofa on a rather lazy Sunday afternoon in their small but cosy flat in the centre of muggle London. Stretched out with his arms resting behind his head, his sweat pant clad legs resting on the other arm of the sofa whilst a copy of Quidditch weekly was levitating above him, the pages magically turning when he had finished scanning a page.  
His hair was much more tousled than normal as he hadn't bothered to even try to tame it with it being a Sunday.  
Soft foot steps could be heard making their way through the flat and before long Ginny came bounding into the living room, plopping herself on top of Harry rather ungracefully causing the wind to be knocked out of him, catching him off guard.

"Omfff Gin a bit of warning would be nice…you were very close to flattening the crown jewels there." Harry whined as he let his arm snake around her hips lightly.

"Ooops sorry can't have that I've become quite fond of them." Ginny grinned at him, rubbing one hand lightly on his stomach and toying with her mobile in the other.

Ginny was also wearing her usual lazy Sunday outfit which consisted solely of Harry's old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey that came to mid thigh. Sometimes accompanied with a pair of knickers underneath, sometimes not…  
Ginny's hair was slung into a messy bun with fiery strands escaping all over the place, framing her face.

"I'm glad, funnily enough I am also quite fond of them." Harry hummed as he wriggled his butt to provide a slightly more comfortable position to where his said jewels weren't being suffocated .

Noticing something in Ginny's eye he quickly deducted, from now years of practice at reading her, that she was up to something.

Noticing Harry studying her quizzically Ginny broke into a grin.

"What are you up to Weasley?" Harry gibed and prodded her hips.

Ginny grinned wider yet and brought her phone up and waggled it in front of him.

"So Hermione introduced me to snapchat the other day and I want us to take a selfie together." She grinned.

"Sorry a what?"

"A selfie Harry. It's when you take a picture of yourself. Self…e…" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. Usually it was Harry introducing her to muggle things so this made a change.

"You know I hate pictures Gin." Harry began, resting his head back down and resuming his reading. Ginny pouted.

"Ohhh please Harry there's this really cute filter that makes you look like a dog, I know you'll love it." Harry looked back up from his magazine to Ginny. She pouted still, fluttering her eyes dramatically at Harry as she brushed her fingers up and down his bare chest.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Harry. If you don't like the pictures I promise I'll delete them. Just give it a go…for me…" Ginny pleaded making her eyes even more puppy like than said snapchat filter.

Harry huffed, waving his hand to make the magazine drop down to the floor and sat up forcing Ginny to slide further down from his lower torso on top his lap.

"Fine but only to make you happy. You do realise you are ridiculously manipulative don't you?" Harry joked.

"Only when it's for your own good." Ginny smirked back and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"How is taking a self-me for my own good?"

"Self-ie Harry." Ginny corrected courtly.

"Yeah whatever selfie smelfie." Harry grumbled into Ginny's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Ok right let me just open up the app, and then Hermione said you have to turn the camera to face you….ok there now I see us. Ahh look how cute we look…well actually I look cute you look like I've just told you I ate all the Treacle Tart." Ginny snorted.

Harry huffed and pulled his face away from Ginny's shoulder where he had been resting.

"There that's better." Ginny chirped as Harry positioned himself beside Ginny in the frame of the photo.

Ginny pulled a ridiculous face and Harry couldn't help but laugh and before he knew it the sound of the shutter went off and Ginny had captured their first selfie.

"See it's not that hard." Ginny said turning to Harry to smile warmly at him.

"Fine yeah not that painful." Harry grumbled but smiled warmly back at her.

"Alright time for the dog filter!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Hermione said something about holding down in the centre and seeing a circle thing…ahh yes that it. Now we can scroll through the filters…" Ginny began shifting through filters, each changing their appearance. One multiplying them across the screen, another removing their nose and another changing them into Bees. Finally she came across the one she had been looking for.

"Ahh hahh found it." Ginny shouted before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh merlin this is great." She snorted taking in the filter of them both with dog ears, nose and tongue. Ginny the sandy-red dog and Harry the spotted black and white Dalmatian.

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with her, her giggles contagious and if he was to be honest the filter was pretty fun.

"Ok open your mouth Harry and see what happens."

Harry opened his mouth and a long tongue came out. Harry laughed loudly and Ginny snapped the photo. It captured Harry's eyes crinkled at the sides in laughter, Ginny's eyes sparkling beside him and grinning widely.

"Ok, ok I admit this is actually really fun." Harry said, pulling Ginny closer in to his side and kissing her temple.

"I knew you'd love it." Ginny beamed. They flicked through more of the filters, taking turns to snap ones of each other, giggling like school girls the whole time.

"Thank you." Harry sighed as he nuzzled at Ginny's neck a while later.

"What for?"

"For always making me laugh and helping me to not be such a big grump all the time." Harry said as he pushed a strand of Ginny's hair that had escaped from her bun behind her ear.

Ginny looked taken aback slightly for a moment at Harrys soft words before breaking into a breath-taking smile.

"And thank you for giving in and taking selfies with me, it was fun." Ginny beamed.

"Mmm anything to please you…Merlin you have me wrapped around your fingers." Harry chuckled into her neck.

"Anything?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Oh god I should not have said that" Harry groaned and Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry Potter it's nothing too drastic. Let me post one of these selfies of us….and kiss me."

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny flush with him before crashing his lips to hers. As soon as he had taken her lips in a deep kiss he heard the familiar sound of a shutter.

Pulling his lips away from Ginny's he saw her arm outstretched and a photo of them in a deep embrace.

Turning back to Ginny he furrowed his eye brows at her but burst into laughter at the cheeky grin on her face, eyes sparkling in that distinctly Weasley way.

"Ooops I must have slipped." Ginny grinned.

"Right put that phone down now…we don't want anyone accidently coming across any photos with what I am about to do." Harry wiggled his eyebrows before pouncing on Ginny causing the phone to fall to the floor. The room filled with giggles…then gasps…then moans.

A few weeks later Hermione showed Ginny the wonders of Instagram and the first picture posted was of their first selfie. Ginny grinning widely as Harry rested his face against her shoulder like a sulking child… the photo captioned as 'Mr Grumps… the boy who broods ;)' 

* * *

**_A/N: As always the reviews and favourites/follows are sooo appreciated so thank you :)_**


End file.
